Problem: A bag contains $7$ red jelly beans, $4$ green jelly beans, and $11$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is red?
There are $7 + 4 + 11 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $7$ red jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{7}{22}$.